


Предназначение

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Детка, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Детка помнит все.





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150991) by [supernutjapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan). 



В первый раз она встретила его на парковке подержанных машин. Тогда она смутилась от его комплиментов, а он убедил Джона купить ее. Он приласкал ее и оглядел с любовью, и она почувствовала себя красавицей, хотя к тому времени уже не была новой. Она влюбилась в него почти мгновенно. 

Во второй раз он героически попытался предотвратить сделку с демоном, на которую Мэри пошла ради спасения Джона. Он опоздал, и она плакала вместе с ним.

В третий раз она гордилась честью везти его и брата, когда они пытались защитить Мэри и Джона от ангела-убийцы.  
А потом... он просто пропал. 

Каким-то образом она очнулась около дома, снова с Джоном и Мэри, и, похоже, они полностью забыли о нем, словно его и не существовало. Она так не могла, она тосковала по нему, хоть и любила Мэри, Джона и их маленькую семью, наблюдала, как растет их ребенок: сначала в чреве Мэри, потом в люльке на заднем сидении, потом он превратился в серьезного мальчика и тихо посматривал из ее окна, пока родители ссорятся на переднем сидении, позже к нему присоединился младший брат. А она все грезила о нем. 

После пожара Мэри больше не украшала собой ее сидения, лицо Джона ожесточилось, а для мальчика она стала домом, его постелью, игровой, убежищем; и по мере того, как проступало сходство, она все сомневалась: не напридумывала ли? Не приняла ли желаемое за действительное? В изумлении она смотрела, как он рос и мужал. Как такое могло быть? Но это был он. Тот, о ком она мечтала так долго, теперь обнимал руль, поглаживал рычаг скоростей. Он звал ее своей деткой и шепотом желал ей спокойной ночи, когда она баюкала его на своих сиденьях. И тогда она поняла, что он - ее судьба. Она с самого начала была предназначена для него, а он - для нее. Она будет любить его всегда.


End file.
